


Doppelagent

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zufällig trifft Hermine in Hogsmeade auf Draco und dieser offenbart ihr einiges über sich, was sie nicht geahnt hätte. Nun versucht sie, ihm zu helfen, sich für die richtige Seite einzusetzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelagent

Ab und zu warf Hermine einen Blick aus dem Fenster, doch meist rührte sie nur gedankenverloren in ihrem Milchkaffee herum. Sie hatte aus Versehen zu viel Zucker hineingekippt und nun schmeckte er fast schon eklig süß. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass, bei all den faszinierenden Dingen, die sie in Hogwarts lernten, ein paar ganz simple, aber dennoch wichtige Sprüche irgendwie fehlten, zum Beispiel einer, der einen überzuckerten Kaffee rettete. Seufzend nahm sie einen Schluck und verzog resigniert das Gesicht.

Von den benachbarten Tischen bekam sie schon neugierige Blicke zugeworfen. „So wie ich hier sitze und ständig aus dem Fenster gucke, als würde ich auf jemanden warten, glauben bestimmt alle, ich sei versetzt worden!“ Wie fast immer in letzter Zeit schwebten vor ihr zwei Sticknadeln in der Luft, die an einem der Elfenhüte arbeiteten, was auch nicht dazu beitrug, dass die Blicke, die sie trafen, weniger verwundert waren. Sie war alleine nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Seit letztem Sommer, als Harry mit der schrecklichen Nachricht von Voldemorts Rückkehr aus dem Labyrinth zurückgekehrt war, war eigentlich keine Minute vergangen, in der sie sich keine Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Die Sommerferien hatten daraus bestanden, ihren Eltern Unbeschwertheit vorzuspielen, und dann, im Hauptquartier des Ordens verzweifelt zu versuchen, an verwertbare Informationen heranzukommen. Nicht einmal Hogwarts war mehr der vertraute Ort der Sicherheit gewesen, sondern durch diese ekelhafte Umbridge regelrecht umgekrempelt worden. Schon beim Gedanken an diese zitterten Hermines Hände vor Wut und sie rührte den Kaffee so kräftig, dass sie beinahe den Tisch bekleckert hätte.

„Widerliche Frau mit ihrem scheinheiligen Dauerlächeln!“, murmelte sie düster.  
Doch der Gedanken daran, dass sie mit der DA jetzt endlich etwas Nützliches unternahmen, erfüllte sie mit Stolz – gleichzeitig allerdings mit noch mehr Sorgen. Auch wenn sie alle möglichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte, war die Aktion alles andere als risikofrei.  
Seufzend stützte sie den Kopf in die Hände. Es war anstrengend, mit sich selbst nicht im Reinen zu sein.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich plötzlich ein ihr leider recht bekannter Mitschüler neben ihrem Tisch aufbaute. „Na, Granger – wartest du auf jemanden? Obwohl ich mir nicht vorstellen könnte, wer sich mit dir treffen sollte...“ Draco lachte spöttisch, doch sein Spruch klang nicht ganz so überzeugt, wie sonst. Genervt strich sich Hermine eine Haarsträhne zurück und fasste ihren Gegner ins Auge. „Ach, sei doch still, Draco. Guck' dich mal um: Hier ist niemand, den du mit deinen dummen Sprüchen beeindrucken könntest!“ Tatsächlich war kaum einer der Umsitzenden auf das Schauspiel aufmerksam geworden, und die wenigen, die hersahen, dachten wohl, Hermines Verabredung sei endlich aufgetaucht.

„Du hast recht,“ lenkte Draco ein, und ein seltsames Lächeln, das Hermine nicht so recht deuten konnte, umspielte seine Lippen. „Dann hast du doch sicher auch nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze...“  
Erschrocken biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Wie sollte sie darauf reagieren? „Zunächst mal, kein Grund zur Panik! Das hier ist ein öffentlicher Ort, er wird sich nicht allzu schlimm verhalten können!“, beruhigte sie sich selbst. „Andererseits ist es eben Draco. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht steckt hinter seiner Fassade ein eigentlich ganz netter Mensch...“, versuchte sie, sich Hoffnung zu machen.  
So wollte sie ihm also nickend die Erlaubnis erteilen, sich zu setzen, doch hatte er, während sie nachgedacht hatte, einfach schon ihr gegenüber Platz genommen. Wie unverschämt!

Unverschämt war dann auch wieder sein Grinsen, als er auf den Elfenhut deutete und fragte: „Was ist denn das da? Wenn das eine Mütze sein soll, wette ich zehn Galleonen, dass deine Haarmassen da nicht drunter passen!“ - „Pff.“ Nur leicht beleidigt bemühte sich Hermine hastig, das Gebilde in ihre Tasche zu stecken. „Natürlich ist die Mütze nicht für mich – aber der Gedanke, dass jemand etwas ohne Eigennutz tut, ist dir wahrscheinlich völlig fremd!“

Erzürnt fuhr Draco hoch, um sich irgendwie zu verteidigen, doch er war zunächst sprachlos. „Du kennst mich nicht!“, stellte er dann fest, was Hermine aber nur einen skeptischen Blick entlockte. „Ach ja?“, versetzte sie. „Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du ein egoistischer Aufschneider bist, der seine Arroganz daraus zieht, ein Reinblüter zu sein, wobei sein Wissen über Muggelstämmige aber ausschließlich Vorurteilen entstammt, und der total verloren wäre, wäre sein Vater nicht zufällig gut Freund mit dem Minister.“ Sie zeigte ihm noch ein schnippisches Lächeln und widmete sich dann erst einmal wieder ihrem Kaffee. Innerlich freute sie sich über ihren Ausbruch – hätte sie nicht kurz vorher noch über Umbridge nachgedacht, wäre wahrscheinlich nicht so viel aufgestaute Wut aus ihr herausgebrochen, doch eine solche Rede hatte Draco schon lange mal verdient.

Aus dessen Gesicht war inzwischen jegliche Friedfertigkeit, die ihn veranlasst hatte, sich zu Hermine zu setzen, verschwunden. „Klar, das ist, was du denkst – und mir wirfst du vor, dass ich viele Vorurteile habe! Da könnte ich genauso gut über dich sagen, dass du dich für was Besseres hältst, weil du ganze Bücher auswendig lernst und-“  
„Ach komm, das habe ich schon tausend mal gehört...“ Gelangweilt winkt Hermine ab. „Ich bin nicht mehr die kleine Erstklässlerin, die sich wegen ein paar dummer Sprüche weinend auf dem Klo versteckt!“  
„Du sagst also, du hast dich verändert – daran besteht kein Zweifel, doch warum gestehst du dann nicht auch mir das Recht zu, nicht mehr der zu sein, den du zu kennen glaubst?“ Fragend ob der Slytherin die Augenbrauen.  
Hermine überlegte kurz. „Du verhältst dich genauso, wie du es schon immer tatst. Du reisst blöde Sprüche über _Schlammblüter_ und scheinst dich auch noch zu freuen, dass diese machtgeile Umbridge alles untergräbt, wofür Hogwarts mal stand.“

So leise, dass seine Stimme fast im Geplapper der anderen Gäste untergeht, gab er, den Blick konzentriert in die Speisekarte gerichtet, zu: „Das muss ich doch! Was glaubst du, wie mein Vater reagieren würde, sollte ich je zugeben, dass ich eigentlich sehr zufrieden mit Dumbledore als Schulleiter bin und inzwischen auch längst gelernt habe, dass reines Blut nicht automatisch bedeutet, dass jemand auch ein besserer Mensch ist.“  
Der Blick, den ihm Hermine zuwarf, ist ziemlich ungläubig. „Willst du mir sagen, dass fast dein ganzes Auftreten nur gespielt ist, und in Wirklichkeit bist du ein total netter Mensch, bereit, sich sogar mit Muggeln anzufreunden?“  
Dracos kurzer Moment der Unsicherheit war schnell vorüber, er saß nun wieder aufrecht da und schaute ihr selbstbewusst in die Augen. „Na, mit Muggeln anfreunden, jetzt übertreib' mal nicht! Der Rest allerdings stimmt, wirklich. Guck' nicht so verwundert – ich bin ein Slytherin, wenn es mir nicht erfolgreich gelingt, meinen Mitmenschen etwas vorzuspielen, wem dann?“  
„Klingt plausibel. Wobei es natürlich um einiges schlauer wäre, sich einfach zu trauen, offen zu dem zu stehen, woran man glaubt!“  
Er lacht höhnisch, doch sein Blick ist irgendwie hilflos. „Ha, wenn das so einfach wäre! Mut und Offenheit, ein typischer Gryffindor-Gedanke, aber leider ist das nicht immer die intelligenteste Wahl. Ich sage dir: Wenn mein Vater mitbekommen würde, dass ich mit den – für sein Verständnis – falschen Leuten Kontakt habe, würde er mich garantiert von der Schule nehmen. Wahrscheinlich würde er mich nach Durmstrang schicken, obwohl ihm dessen Leitung, seit Karkaroff geflohen ist, auch ein wenig zu lasch geworden ist...“  
Als er Durmstrang erwähnt, versank Hermine kurz in Gedanken. Dank Viktor wusste sie, dass dort zwar natürlich nicht alle auf Seiten der Todesser standen, aber jedenfalls die meisten. Sie begann zu lächeln, als sie an all die seitenlangen Briefe dachte.. Auch wenn Ron es immer noch glaubte, mehr als eine wirklich schöne Brieffreundschaft bestand zwischen ihr und dem Quidditchprofi nicht. Zwar war er sehr nett und sie konnten sich auf schriftlichem Wege über alles Mögliche unterhalten, doch sie mochte es dann doch lieber, wenn sie mit Jungen auch wirkliche Gespräche führen konnte, und im echten Leben war Viktor dann doch immer ziemlich still gewesen. Ganz im Gegensatz du Draco – und nie hätte sich Hermine denken können, dass sie mal mit diesem eine Unterhaltungen führen würde, die nicht nur aus Beleidigungen besteht!

„Wieso lächelst du?“, fragte er neugierig, und aus ihrem Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. „Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne! Mir fiel nur gerade ein Freund ein, und was dieser mir von Durmstrang berichtet hat, und ich glaube, das wäre wirklich der falsche Platz für dich, wenn in dir, wie sich gerade herausstellt, doch ein recht vernünftiger Mensch steckt...“  
„Eigentlich würde mich dieser Satz jetzt ziemlich wütend machen, aber da ich dich schon mehr als oft genug ungerechtfertigt beleidigt habe, lasse ich das mal durchgehen!“   
Sie strahlten sich, von plötzlicher Sympathie ergriffen, spontan gegenseitig an, und zum ersten Mal seit fünf Jahren sah Hermine eine Möglichkeit, die von ihr so verhassten Differenzen zwischen den Häusern zu überwinden. Genau so, wie Dumbledore es von ihnen in der Rede anlässlich Cedrics Tod gewollt hat. Es gibt eine Chance, mit der Draco zeigen könnte, dass er auf der richtigen Seite steht, ohne dass es seinem Vater zu Ohren kommt. Allerdings müsste sie dafür ganz sicher sein, dass er sie gerade jetzt nicht auch anlügt.

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, bereit, jegliche Gefühlsregung zu analysieren.  
„Du schwörst mir also, dass du gegen Umbridge bist, gegen das Ministerium? Dass die Todesser für dich die Feinde sind, und nicht die Muggel? Dass-“  
„Ja, _ja_! Ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich total unglaubwürdig klingt, wenn ich jetzt versuche, innerhalb von ein paar Minuten, alles umzukehren, was ich bisher von mir vermittelt habe, aber so ist es!“  
Er wirkte aufgewühlt, als habe etwas, das schon lange in ihm schlummert, endlich den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Hermine wollte wieder etwas sagen, doch er ließ sich in seinem Redeschwall nicht stoppen. „Man kann viel Schlechtes über mich sagen, das weiß ich, aber ich bin nicht _dumm_ , weißt du? Ich bin in der Lage, zu erkennen, wann etwas wirklich von Grund auf falsch ist, so wie eben die Reinblüter-Ideologie. Als auch historisch relativ gebildeter Mensch, ist mir doch klar, dass da nie etwas Gutes herauskommt, wenn Menschen sich auf Grund der Reinheit ihres Blutes über andere stellen wollen...“  
Hermine war verstummt und sah ihn beeindruckt an. Irgendwie hätte sie das nicht gedacht...also, dass Draco wirklich nachdenkt, sich Gedanken macht. Sie hätte eher erwartet, dass er wirklich alles glaubt, was ihm sein Vater vorsetzt, doch da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt und selten war sie so gerne falsch gelegen. Doch Draco wirkte gerade einhundertprozentig ehrlich – vor Aufregung war er rot angelaufen und hatte sich weiter zu ihr gebeugt, damit sie auch ja jedes Wort verstand.

Und hier saß sie, und hatte die optimale Gelegenheit für ihn, seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen. Sie konnte ihm helfen, das Richtige zu tun.  
Das Problem war nur, dass vermutlich alle ihre Freunde sie für verrückt (oder Schlimmeres) erklären würden.

„Okay, hör' zu.“, unwillkürlich beugte auch sie sich näher zu ihm hin und senkte die Stimme. „Ich glaube dir, dass du so denkst, wie du mir eben erklärt hast, und ich weiß, wie du dich auf unserer Seite engagieren kannst, ohne dass dein Vater oder einer deiner angeblichen Freunde etwas davon erfährt...“

~*~

Einige Tage später hastete Hermine eilig durch den strömenden Regen zum großen See.  
Draco hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihn abholen sollte, außerdem sollte das an einem Ort geschehen, wo keiner die beiden zusammen sehen würde. Da bei diesem schrecklichen Wetter sich auch keiner nach draußen wagen würde, bot sich am See der perfekte Treffpunkt.

Er erwartete sie schon, tropfnass und mit einem für seine Verhältnisse recht schüchternen Grinsen. In der Hand hielt er ein graues Stoffbündel.

Schlitternd wegen des feuchten Grases kam sie vor ihm zum Stehen. „So, hier bin ich! Wir müssen uns aber beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Wie stellst du dir es denn jetzt vor, dass wir gemeinsam durch das Schloss laufen, ohne dass uns jemanden sieht?“, gab sie außer Atem statt einer Begrüßung von sich.

Er wedelte mit dem Haufen Stoff. „Das hier ist ein Tarnumhang, wenn wir den anziehen, sieht uns keiner!“ Dabei machte er ein Gesicht, als müsste sie nun besonders beeindruckt sein, doch sie ergriff nur den Umhang und warf ihn schnell über die beiden. „Ach, du hast auch so einen...“, entfuhr es ihr.

Draco versuchte, ihr einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen, was schwierig war, da sie nun ziemlich dicht beieinander stehen mussten. „Was soll das heißen, ich hab _auch so einen_? Wer denn noch? Potter?“ Hermine ignorierte die Frage und sagte nur: „Ich finde, langsam könntest du damit anfangen, ihn Harry zu nennen.“

Nun durch den Umhang einigermaßen vor dem Regen geschützt liefen sie wieder hoch zum Schloss, und Hermine merkte, dass es etwas ganz anderes war, sich mit Draco unter einem Tarnumhang zu bewegen, als mit Harry und Ron. Die drei hatten sich schon einigermaßen eingespielt, traten sich immer seltener auf die Füße, doch jetzt rempelten sie und Draco sich fast ständig an, wofür er sich leicht rotem Gesicht immer wieder entschuldigte. „Ist schon okay!“, erklärte sie irgendwann halb lachend und halb ungeduldig.

Als sie schließlich angekommen waren, blieben sie plötzlich stehen und die Eile tropfte von ihnen ab wie der Regen, der um sie herum eine kleine Pfütze bildete. Beide waren nervös.  
Draco, weil er gleich einen Raum betreten würde, voller Leute, die ihn verabscheuten.  
Hermine, weil sie ein Geheimnis verraten hatte, an einen Menschen, dem außer ihr wohl keiner vertrauen würde.  
Sie atmeten tief durch, befreiten sich vom Tarnumhang und traten ein.

Schon in der ersten Sekunde wurde Hermine klar, dass sie die anderen hätte einweihen müssen, ihnen erklären, was sie getan hatte. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie den Raum der Wünsche betreten hatten, brach ein unglaublicher Tumult los.

Manche glaubten, Dumbledores Armee wäre aufgeflogen und versuchten, sich an Hermine und Draco vorbei aus der Tür zu drängen, viele schrien die beiden einfach nur an und Ron versuchte sogar, sie auf Draco zu stürzen, doch Hermine stellte sich zwischen die beiden und rief laut: „Oh, seid doch verdammt noch mal endlich still, ich kann das erklären! Draco gehört zu uns!“

Zwar trat Stille ein, doch war es eine sehr feindselige, durchbrochen von leisem, ungläubigem Gemurmel.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“ Ron war der Erste, der den Mund aufbekam, und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nahe dran war, sich einfach auf den unerwünschten Eindringling zu stürzen. „Du hast uns quasi dem Feind ausgeliefert!“ Mit hochrotem Kopf starrte er Draco an, der stumm aber gleichsam hasserfüllt zurückstarrte.  
Harry packt seinen Freund am Umhang, als wollte er ihn im Notfall zurückhalten, wenn auch nur halbherzig. „Warte doch – vielleicht hat Hermine ja eine ganz logische Erklärung.“ Sein Blick sagte jedoch, dass er daran nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Hört zu! Also, Draco ist wirklich auf unserer Seite – ich habe lange mit ihm geredet und er hasst Umbridge genauso wie wir alle. Er glaubt auch dir, Harry!“, fast bittend sah sie ihren Freund an, doch dessen Blick ruhte immer noch zweifelnd auf dem jungen Malfoy, der schweigend da stand.  
„Wenn er mir glaubt, soll er mir das selbst sagen!“, verlangte Harry.  
Es war Draco anzusehen, wie er mit sich rang, doch schließlich sagte er in einem abweisenden Tonfall: „Sie hat Recht, Potter. Ich glaube dir und ich bin auf eurer Seite, was allerdings nicht bedeuten muss, dass ich eine Art Freundschaft mit dir anstrebe – alles, was ich will, ist, mich aktiv auf einen Kampf gegen Todesser vorzubereiten.“

Hermine seufzte, aber ihr war natürlich klar gewesen, dass es zu keinen Umarmungen und Freunschaftsschwüren kommen würde, deshalb stellt Harrys knappes Nicken sie auch mehr als zufrieden.

Ron jedoch war nicht so leicht zu beruhigen: „Hermine, ich dachte, du bist die Schlaue von uns! Ist dir denn nicht die Idee gekommen, dass er vielleicht _lügen_ könnte? Er ist ein Slytherin und, viel schlimmer, er ist ein Malfoy! Und du hast ihm unser Geheimnis verraten!“  
Seine Anschuldigungen unterstrich er mit heftigen Gesten und Hermine hielt sich gerade noch zurück, ihn ziemlich zickig anzufahren. Natürlich hatte sie zuerst gedacht, Draco würde lügen, was glaubt Ron denn von ihr? Aber sein Verhalten hatte dann so ehrlich und ungespielt gewirkt...sie war sich einfach sicher, dass der Junge, der gerade neben ihr steht, der echte Draco ist, und nicht der Rassist und Aufschneider, den er die meiste Zeit zu sein vorgibt.

Müsste es den anderen nicht auffallen, dass Draco immer noch stumm dastand, mit keinem Wort auf Rons Beleidigungen einging?  
Doch wahrscheinlich betrachteten sie das, was für Draco einen ernsthaftes, stilles Friedensangebot darstellte, als einen Versuch, sich einzuschleimen.

Dennoch sagte keiner mehr etwas, sie ließen Draco mittrainieren, doch es waren die Blicke, die ihn nach zwei Treffen der DA aufgeben lassen. Er wurde beäugt, als würden alle nur darauf warten, dass er einfach so anfangen würde, Flüche umher zu schießen, oder anderes. Auch Hermine musste sich einiges anhören – von Anschuldigungen, sie würde Dumbledores Armee mit Absicht untergraben, bis hin zu Spötteleien darüber, dass sie wohl längst nicht so intelligent war, wie immer alle glaubten.

Sie sagte Draco nichts davon, weil sie, warum auch immer, nicht wollte, dass er wusste, wie die Freundschaft zu ihm sie von allen anderen entfernte. Nach ein paar Wochen wurde es dann auch besser – Hermine und Draco unterhielten sich meistens nur kurz im Gang, wenn kein anderer zu sehen war, ansonsten spielte Draco in der Öffentlichkeit mit Vorliebe sich selbst. Sehr zur Begeisterung von Umbridge, die in ihm wohl ihren absoluten Lieblingsschüler und zukünftigen Schulsprecher sah.

Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass Freundschaft zwischen allen Häusern wohl noch viel schwieriger war, als sie es sich je vorgestellt hatte.

~*~

Einige Wochen vergingen und abgesehen von heimlich lächelnden Grüßen auf den Gängen hatten Hermine und Draco kaum noch etwas miteinander zu tun. Sie hatte versucht, Harry und Ron zu überzeugen, ihn vielleicht mit ein bisschen mehr Respekt zu behandeln, doch die beiden waren mehr als froh, dass er nicht mehr in die DA kam, Ron liebte es sogar, immer wieder zu betonen, dass er sich, wenn seine Gegenflüche besonders erfolgreich ausfielen, vorgestellt hatte, gegen Draco zu kämpfen.

Da war es Hermine Recht, sich mit den Patroni mal an etwas zu wagen, was, zumindest beim Ausprobieren, eine ganz friedliche Sache war. Natürlich war der Gedanke, irgendwann eventuell einem echten Dementoren gegenüber zu stehen, alles andere als aufheiternd, aber so weit wollte sie noch nicht denken, sondern bemühte sich nur, eine fröhliche Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören.   
Sie probierte alles durch, von Kindheitserinnerungen, dem ersten Brief aus Hogwarts, dem Tag, an dem sie mit Harry und Ron Freundschaft schloss, und war dann selbst ein bisschen überrascht, als die Erinnerung, die ihren silbrigen Otter dazu brachte, aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes hervorzubrechen, genau der Moment war, in dem sie mit Sicherheit erkannt hatte, dass Draco wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand.  
Lächelnd betrachtete sie ihren Patronus, der in fließenden Bewegungen um sie herumtollte, und wurde wie alle anderen jäh aufgeschreckt, als plötzlich die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufgerissen wurde.

Draco stand im Türrahmen. Er sah gehetzt aus, an seinem Umhang steckte irgendein neues glänzendes Abzeichen und bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte, ergriff er das Wort: „Keine Panik! Ich komme, um euch zu warnen! Einer von euch hat gepetzt und das Treffen hier an Umbridge verraten, sie wird bald hier auftauchen. Ich habe behauptet, ich würde schon einmal vorrennen, und so viele wie möglich aufhalten, aber das tue ich natürlich nicht – also: _rennt_.“

Diesmal stellte keiner seine Worte in Frage, vielleicht war es auch der Name „Umbridge“, der sie alle in Alarm versetzt hatte. In Strömen hetzten alle aus der Tür und Draco wurde bei Seite gedrängt, als jedoch Hermine den Raum verließ, merkte sie, dass er neben der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte. 

„Shh.“ Er ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich. Ron, der schon den Gang weiter hinunter geflohen war, drehte sich um und wollte Hermine zu sich rufen, doch sie winkte ab. 

„Keine Sorge, wir müssen nicht rennen!“ Mit seinem Draco-Grinsen, dessen leichte Arroganz wohl nie verschwinden würde, zog er den Tarnumhang hervor und warf ihn über sie beide.

Sie beide waren etwas überrumpelt, als Hermine ihn dann stürmisch umarmte, doch dann blieben sie einfach so stehen. „Ich habe mich sozusagen als Doppelagent betätigt – mir Umbridges Vertrauen erschlichen und dennoch zu euch gehalten. So konnte ich doch noch etwas Gutes und Richtiges tun, auch wenn außer dir keiner an mich geglaubt hat.“, flüstert er, sein Mund irgendwo an ihren Haaren und er hätte wohl noch viel mehr gesagt und auch getan, wäre in diesem Moment nicht Umbridge aufgetaucht und beide mussten ganz still stehen.


End file.
